dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Redlodge/Batman: Death War
Part One (Death War 0) Tymaret has gathered a very large committee together. He then gives a speech. After the speech many villains give him congratulations and toast to their new villainous union: Leviathan. Hobbes, Batman, and Leo Redlodge are discussing current events and suddenly Ra's Al Ghul appears as a hologram. He says that his empire is being destroyed by Tymaret and that he needs help, before Redlodge can respond a bullet goes through Ra's holographic head. The transmission ends. Beehive has summoned many heroes to the White House and informs them of Tymaret's new villain union and says that the only way to save America is to make him emperor of the United States. Redlodge says no and Beehive says he didn't expect otherwise but that Redlodge will change his mind. Tymaret is talking to Beehive he says that Beehive should join him. Beehive says that he would not survive the earth's destruction and that he loves America to much to leave it. Tymaret and him review the Hunter agency and then laugh about something. Tymaret then leaves as Beehive raises a glass and says "To War and Force of Change" Murder of the Year Part One (Redlodge) A dead body is found in an alley. The MCU is on the scene with Kate Redlodge investigating. She then teams up with Natalia Glava of the Hunter Agency to track down this killer. It is then revealed to be Abner Kadaver who is commiting the murders. A member of Beehive's cabinet and a valuable ambassador which means he has diplomatic immunity. Just then, he kills an officer at the crime scene in exactly the same way. to be continued... Murder of the Year Part Two (Redlodge) The GCPD is having a heyday with this strange outcome and the frustration of not being able to arrest the perpetrator. Leo Redlodge says he will talk to Beehive about controlling his minions. He calls Beehive and Beehive explains that Kadaver is trying to win a contest called "Murder of the Year" in which the person with the cleverest murder (Kadaver's being three identical murders) wins and that Redlodge should just leave Kadaver be. Meanwhile, Glava decides that there ambassador or no ambassador, Kadaver needs to go. She breaks in his apartment, where she is gassed and apprehended. Redlodge is at the crime scene since it is almost time for the next murder, suddenly Kadaver appears with Glava and is about to kill her, but she knocks his cane gun out of his hand and the bullet richochets into his face. Beehive appears and says that the prize is meeting the boss of all this. Kadaver was doing this as part of an infiltration (he won by the way), so they could bring down all the killers who sent in applications for the contest and those two lives were lost in vain. to be concluded.... Murder of the Year Part Three (Redlodge) Redlodge says that the league doesn't need to know about Kadaver's death, and that Glava can impersonate him since they are about the same size, and that he and Beehive can follow her to the lair of the boss. They do this and Glava meets the boss who turns out to be the Sensei. She then instantly engages him in combat, forcing Beehive and Redlodge to reveal themselves, Sensei knocks out Glava, but is attacked by Redlodge as Beehive takes out the other assassins. Sensei tries to use all his best martial art skills to defeat Redlodge evades every attack. Sensei gasps and says that Redlodge is "the godless man". Beehive finishes the other assassins and tells Redlodge to step aside. Beehive then challenges Sensei to a fight to the death. Sensei agrees, and they fight. Beehive then wins and kills Sensei. In the aftermath, Glava hands Redlodge the documents incriminating thousands of applicants to this contest. Beehive snatches these and says to Redlodge that he never wanted to arrest these men but wants the documents to blackmail them into his service. He also says that Redlodge wouldn't dare tell anyone about this, because Redlodge needs him to beat Tymaret. Beehive then leaves. Glava then reveals that she only handed Leo some of the documents, figuring Beehive would try something like that. Redlodge says, "Your very clever, no wonder Bruce loves you." Glava acts confused, but Redlodge says there's no fooling him. He then leaves. Back at her apartment, Glava looks in the mirror and removes some facial putty, it is then revealed that she is actually Talia Al Ghul! Characters Featured Characters * Leo Redlodge * Batman * Hunter * Hobbes Supporting Characters * Red Hood * Natalia Glava * Damian Wayne * Leo Redlodge Jr. GCPD * Commisioner Gordon * Kate Redlodge * Crispus Allen * Sarah Essen * Renee Montoya * Harvey Bullock Villains Leviathan * Tymaret * Waxface/Vecna * Darth Nihilus * Forrest T. Blackwell * Doctor Simon Hurt * Heretic II The Black Hand * Shoes * The Teeth Ra's Al Ghul's Team * Ra's Al Ghul * Ubu Beehive's Team * Beehive * Abner Kadaver (Dies) * Scary (Dies) * Puckers (Dies) Fire Cult * Oilhand * Vanifer Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Owned by Leostales Category:Storylines Category:Prime Earth Category:Prime earth Category:Prime Earth (Leostales)